


Yuuri in College!!!

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, As it should be, Awkward Katsuki Yuuri, Chris is looking for love, College Life, Housemates, M/M, Partying, Semi-Slow Burn, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Some angst, Viktor is obsessed with yuuri, Viktor with a K, Yuri won't admit he's crushing on otabek, and consuming a lot of alcohol in his search, otabek just wants to love yuri, phichit ships the boys just as hard as we do, quarter life crises, trying to stay as true to characters as possible, victurri, yoi verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri on Ice AU where our best boys are all in ~college~Ages all scrambled to make this AU work sorry, not sorry.Start: July, fall semester of school starts beginning of SeptemberSetting: College town on the outskirts of a city. State of Washington, USA.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and a work in progress so bear with me! Comments are welcomed because I can use all the help I can get. Gonna try to update pretty often. Please excuse spelling/grammar errors, I'm doing my best to avoid them, but it happens when you're typing furiously.
> 
> Basic Character descriptions:
> 
> Viktor Nikiforov: 23, senior year of college (took a gap year after high school). Business major. He still has no idea what he wants to do with his life. Looking to move off campus with best friend Chris. He comes off ultra suave and literally everyone thinks he’s hot. Also super smart but anyone who is close to him knows that he’s actually a legit 8-year-old. 
> 
> Christophe Giacometti: 20, senior year of college. Business major. Viktor’s roommate and best friend. Kinda wealthy but doesn’t flaunt it except for when he’s buying ungodly amounts of alcohol. This man is pretty much built like a god and he knows it, literally the most sexual person ever but still manages to not be creepy for the most part. “Looking for love but having fun on the way."
> 
> Yuuri Katsuki: 21, junior year of college. Nursing major. Looking to move off campus with best friend & roommate Phichit for junior year. A heartbreaker on the outside, but a smol bean on the inside. Shy and anxious except when he drinks and then he becomes hot af & uninhibited. Phichit loves to get him drunk, Yuri always tries to avoid it, there will be shenanigans.
> 
> Phichit Chulanont: 20, junior year of college. Business major. Best friends with Yuuri and hella extra about it too cause ya know, that’s our boy. Friends with Chris since freshman year, because they had matching schedules. Has connections with everyone because this boy is more outgoing than any one human has a right to be, but they all love his hamster obsessed self anyway.
> 
> Otabek Altin: 19, sophomore year of college. Engineering major. Strong silent type and all that. Commuter student who wants to move closer to school, but NOT live on campus. Friends with Yuuri because they are antisocial together. DJ’s as a hobby, actually really good but doesn’t know how to network well so isn't exactly rising to fame. Everyone thinks he’s quiet because he doesn’t like anyone but truth is he’s just a little shy and doesn’t like to be the center of attention. Girls drool over him but he’s oblivious. Is working on being more social and goes through drive-throughs to practice talking to people.
> 
> Yuri Plisetsky: 18, freshman year of college. Undetermined major but knows he wants to minor in music. He was in a band in high school, actually did really well. Has a good amount saved from gigs he did with them and battle of the bands winnings. The band broke up for college, Yuri is lost and alone and yep you guessed it, angry. Hates his roommate JJ because he's pretty narcissistic, but is still somehow attracted to him which makes Yuri even angrier. Looking for a place to stay that doesn't have JJ in it but as a freshman, he doesn't really have much of a chance.
> 
> Jean- Jacques Leroy: 19, freshman year of college. Business major so he can manage himself when he’s famous. He's a vocalist working on getting signed with a local record company. Always bringing girls back to the dorm room, which pisses off his roommate Yuri. 
> 
> More characters to be added as I go!

Saturday, 10:03 AM

Viktor looked up from his phone when Chris elbowed him in the ribs. “Those are the guys.” Viktor put his phone away and turned toward the door of the café the had all agreed to meet in, curious to see who he would potentially be rooming with for the next year or so. The first thing he registered was a short, caramel skinned guy waving so hard he looked like his arm might detach from his body. He was wearing a grey snapback backward over wispy black hair. He was sporting a wide smile and had twinkling brown eyes. Trailing behind him, looking slightly worried, was a tall, fair-skinned boy, eyes shifting around nervously behind a pair of blue framed glasses. His hair was black, and falling unkempt onto his forehead, and Viktor was suddenly sure that if he looked up adorable in the dictionary, this man’s picture would be on the page. He smiled suddenly very pleased. This roommate situation just kept getting better and better. The shorter guy practically bounced up to their table, hugged Chris enthusiastically, and thrust his hand out to victor so violently Viktor had to suppress the urge to flinch.

“Hey! My name’s Phichit Chulanont and it’s so great to finally meet you!”

Viktor shook his hand with a smile. 

“I’m Viktor Nikiforov, nice to meet you, man.” 

The taller man stood behind him, fidgeting nervously, and Phichit turned to him and pulled him forward. 

“Chris, Viktor, this is my roommate from last year, Yuuri Katsuki!” 

Yuuri smiled shyly and offered his hand to Chris and then to Viktor. 

“It’s nice to meet you both.” He said quietly, the corners of his mouth turning up into a shy smile. 

They sat down and Viktor studied Yuuri as Chris and Phichit began hashing out the rental agreement. He found his eyes drawn to Yuuri’s eyelashes. Were those even real? They were almost unnaturally long, dark, and fanned out above his cheekbones in a way that would probably make most girls jealous. His eyes, now that he looked at them, were attractive too! The color of chocolate, emotional and strangely vulnerable. Viktor was vaguely aware that he was staring, but he couldn’t remember that last time he’d found someone so delicately attractive. 

“What do you think, Viktor?” 

Viktor was thrown back into reality with a start when he realized that all three guys were staring at him, waiting for a response. He cleared his throat and threw a desperate look at Chris, who just smirked at him. Dammit. That jackass knew exactly why he had no idea where the conversation had gone and was content to let him flounder on his own. 

“Can you repeat that?” 

He cringed as his voice came out slightly strangled.

“We were thinking to split the rent $600 per person, per month.” Said Phichit, wearing the same smirk as Chris had, moments before. Viktor considered this, tapping the table while he thought.

“That sounds good to me. It’d be even better if we could get a fifth person though”

Yuuri piped up for the first time since the conversation began, tugging on the ends of his sleeves as he spoke.

“I know a guy who’s looking for a place. He kind of keeps to himself but he’s very nice and works a steady job.” 

“If you trust that he’ll be good, then I’m ok with it!” 

Viktor hadn’t realized he was speaking until the words had left his mouth. Thinking out loud wasn’t something he did often especially around people he didn’t know well. Mildly embarrassed, he plastered a confident smile on his face and hoped for the best. Yuuri looked surprised but pleased, and Phichit nodded in enthusiastic agreement. Chris shrugged, looking apathetic.

“So it’s settled then!” Phichit cried happily.  
“We’ve got to run, but we’ll see you for paper signing and move in on Wednesday!” 

Yuuri gave a small wave and followed Phichit as he practically skipped out the door. Viktor smiled at Chris, amused by the small man’s enthusiasm. 

“I can see why you get along with Phichit, Chris. There aren’t many people who have energy that can match yours.”

Chris grinned and folded both arms behind his head.

“Yeah, Phichit is a bundle of energy all right, and let me tell you that man knows how to throw a party too.” 

Viktor chuckled, now it really made sense. Chris liked to party the way that most people liked to sleep- as much as possible. 

Viktor glanced back at the door of the cafe, just in time to see Phichit and Yuuri exiting. Suddenly he had a whole new angle of Yuuri to take in, and it took him a moment to process it. The soft-spoken man, with his tender eyes and glasses, had the kind of body that would make a man- or woman- sin. Slim, but well muscled, especially through the thighs and butt. His jeans fit just right, and Viktor realized that he was staring again and that anyone who caught his line of sight would think he was a total perv. 

“So, what did you think of Yuuri?”

Chris’s voice had taken on the evil tone that told Viktor that he knew exactly what he thought of Yuuri. Viktor opened his mouth to speak, but Chris cut him off. 

“I was worried you’d flood the place with the way you were drooling over him.”

Chris was full on laughing now, and Viktor felt a blush creep up his neck.

“Lay off Chris, I wasn’t drooling”

Chris pulled on his coat, still laughing, and turned toward the door. Halfway there, he turned back toward Viktor and winked.

“I’ll make sure he gets the room next to you.”

Viktor could hear Chris's laugh ringing out even as the door closed. Half hoping Chris was joking, and half hoping he was serious, he ran a hand through his hair. He supposed it could be worse. He could be stuck with some inconsiderate or slobby roommates. Instead, he had a peppy party boy and a quiet guy with deep eyes and a sweet voice. Yuuri Katsuki. He could still picture the way the man's eyelashes brushed his cheeks and the sweet curve of his smile. And that body! Viktor tried to concentrate on controlling his thoughts as he pictured the way Yuuri's jeans had fit snug across his thighs and the roundness of his ass. "Hot damn." He whispered under his breath, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door to the café. It had been a long time since anyone had made him feel like this and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. He was twenty-three for god's sake! He was obsessing like a lovestruck teen. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, he exited the café. He was going to be living in the same house as Yuuri Katsuki. He couldn't afford to be feeling like this if that was going to work. On that note, Viktor headed for the gym, and by the end of his workout an hour later, Yuuri Katsuki had faded to the back of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SOME BEST FRIEND FLUFF Y'ALL. I'm late af so please forgive me.  
>  Anyways, enjoy!

Yuuri followed Phichit through the door of the studio apartment they were currently sharing, very glad they would be moving into a bigger space soon. Crossing the room, he flopped onto his bed and stared at his ceiling as he mused. He loved Phichit but hearing his hamsters 24/7 would grate on anyone’s nerves a little. He smiled to himself, picturing their soon- to- be housemates. He still couldn’t get over the silver haired one, quiet and reserved, but surprisingly friendly for how they had just met. “If you trust that he’ll be good, then I’m ok with it!” The enthusiastic words had surprised him, since the man had hardly interacted in the rest of the conversation. Yuuri wondered if Viktor was always that reserved. He also wondered fleetingly, if the man was single. That unreadable smile, those blue eyes piqued his interest, not to mention his silver hair. He’d never seen anyone’s hair come out so well when they dyed it like that. Yuuri made a mental note to ask him how he got it so perfect. His sister Mari was considering a color similar to that, and could use some pointers. 

“Yuuuuurrrriiiii.” Phichit pranced into the room, already holding one of his many hamsters. “Have you seen Phichit Jr’s exercise ball?” I can’t find it and my baby boy is getting a little chubby.” 

Yuuri chuckled to himself and turned to check under his bed for the clear plastic ball that would no doubt be rolling all over the floor soon. Spotting it, reached under and batted it towards Phichit. 

“Thank you! And don’t forget to tell Otabek that he’s got a house offer!” Phichit disappeared behind the curtain that separated their halves of the room, and soon all Yuuri could hear was the tap of the keyboard and his occasional comments to his hamsters.

Yuuri pulled his phone out of his pants pocket, and shot off a quick text to Otabek, excitement making his fingers move faster than normal.

Y: Guess what! 

O: What!

Otabek responded within thirty seconds, a sure sign that he had been waiting excitedly to hear about the plan, since the man typically didn’t look at his phone for hours at a time. Yuuri smiled to himself still and tapped furiously.

Y: Met the new housemates, they’re great, and they agreed with my idea to have you join as our fifth person!

O: Awesome  Thank you Yuuri! I owe you one  
Y: Anytime Otabek, I’m glad to do it for a friend!

O: Move in day is Wednesday, right?

Y: Yep, We’re gonna head over around noon

Y: Do you need us to drive any of your stuff over? I doubt it’ll all fit on your bike

O: Uh yeah that would probably be best 

O: Thanks again

Y: No problem! See you Wednesday!

Yuuri locked his phone and closed his eyes. He was glad to be friends with Otabek. The younger man was even more quiet and reserved than he was, and exactly what he needed to balance out Phichit and his borderline manic energy. He smiled, excited. It would be good for Otabek to live with more people. He was one of the nicest people Yuuri knew, but his poker face and shyness made most people avoid him, thinking he didn’t want to talk. Even Yuuri had been intimidated at first, but with pushing from Phichit and lots of video game nights, they had become fast friends. Yuuri sighed and rolled off his bed, stomach growling. It was his turn to cook, and he had an intense craving for katsudon, the way his mom made it. He had actually gone grocery shopping for the ingredients, and resolved himself not to settle for boxed macaroni and cheese for at least a few days. 

He walked over to their tiny “kitchen” which consisted of a hotplate, a sink, a counter, a mini fridge, and a rolling bar cart they used as a pantry. Ten minutes later, the smell of fried pork spread through the room, and Phichit’s curtain was pulled out of the way with so much force that Yuuri was mildly surprised that the rod didn’t fall off the ceiling. 

“Yuuri, is that ACTUAL food??!” Phichit’s smile was so wide his eyes were being forced closed. 

Phichit threw his arms around Yuuri’s neck and pretended to weep dramatically.

“I have the best roommate ever!”

Yuuri grinned sheepishly and patted Phichit’s arm with his free hand.

“Yes, yes you do.”

.....

Phichit scooped the last of his rice and egg into his mouth and sighed happily. Yuuri’s cooking was divine, and while Phichit enjoyed it immensely, he knew that Yuuri cooked when something was on his mind. Setting his chopsticks down, he studied his friend, who was currently chewing with a dreamy look on his face, a piece of rice sitting unnoticed on his lower lip.

“So, Yuuri, are you excited to move in to a new house?” 

Yuuri flinched slightly, eyes refocusing and looking at Phichit with confusion.

“Uh sorry, what did you say?”

Phichit smirked, he had seen Yuuri space out like that before, and he knew what it meant.

“Are you excited to move in?”

He watched Yuuri carefully, knowing he would break eventually. 

“I’m excited, It’ll be really nice to have more space.”

“Oh yes.” Phichit said. He felt his smirk morph into a shit eating grin. “Not to mention some very attractive housemates.”

Yuuri’s instant blush told Phichit everything he needed to know, and he burst out laughing.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you eyeing Viktor that entire time!”

Yuuri’s blush spread until he vaguely resembled a tomato.

“I was not eyeing him.” He said, pouting. 

Phichit’s laughter subsided and he wiped at his eyes.

“Yuuri, my darling, you are the worst liar I have ever known.”

Yuuri was pouting now, knowing he was busted.

With a groan Yuuri looked Phichit in the eye.

“It’s not my fault he’s gorgeous! Have you ever seen anyone so genetically blessed?? And Polite too! How could I not be interested?”

“Interested?” Phichit was laughing again, wheezing his words out and trying to hold back. “Boy you are head over heels! Yuuri, you’re the poster boy for love at first sight!” 

At this point, Phichit let loose with his laughter and even Yuuri had to crack a smile, watching his friend fall off his chair and literally roll on the floor. 

“Don’t worry, Yuuri!” Phichit pulled himself to one knee and pressed a fist to his chest, trying and failing to look stoic. “Your secret is safe with me!” 

Phihcit dissolved into laughter again, and feeling mildly evil, made a decision. Yuuri didn’t need to know how much Viktor had been staring back at him just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Explodes out of a pile of la croix cans and coffee mugs* Y'ALL THE GANG IS ALMOST COMPLETE! Anyway here's a long overdue chapter in which they move in and all finally meet. Also remember when I said this chapter would have angst? Well this turned out to be much longer than I expected, so it'll be a bit, but don't worry, we'll get there. Sorry for the wait. Massive creds to my lil sis for editing this for me, go find her on tumblr @cucumbermeat she's great.

July 23rd, Wednesday 

~Yuuri~

Yuuri stowed the last of Otabek’s boxes into Phichit’s car, and turned to see Otabek puliing Phichit off of his bike.

“Please? I promise I’ll be super careful!”

“Have you ever driven a motorcycle before?”

Phichit’s answer was delayed and Yuuri could tell he knew he was losing this argument.

“….No…”

“Then you can’t.” 

Phichit clutched his chest and sank to his knees, struggling to keep a smile off of his face, fake- crying and repeating “betrayed!” over and over. 

Otabek’s lips twitched into one of his rare smiles at Phichit’s dramatic reaction.

Yuuri chose to intervene before Phichit went any further.

“Otabek! Need us to drive anything else over?” 

“Nope, this is it. Thanks Yuuri, I appreciate it.” 

“No problem! See you soon!”

Yuuri climbed into the car with Phichit and waved goodbye to Otabek as they pulled away. 

“Ready for our new home?!” Phichit’s face was animated as he looked at Yuuri, waiting for his answer.

“Very!” Yuuri answered, grinning. He cranked the radio up and pulled his pillow into his lap. It was gonna be a good day.

…..

~Viktor~

Viktor stumbled a little, almost losing the massive stack of boxes he was carrying when his toe caught on the door frame. He knew he could have made more trips but he was determined to get done as fast as possible so he could let Makkachin out of the car. He couldn’t wait to introduce the poodle to his roommates. He walked through the foyer and began climbing the stairs, which were situated directly in front of the door. 

In all honesty, he’d been a little shocked at how nice the house was. Chris had assured him that Phichit had great taste, but Viktor still had a hard time believing this house was cheap enough for them to afford. The realtor had told them that an illegal drug operation had been in the basement last year, and it had driven the price of the house down. The woman had quickly reassured them though, that making meth apparently hadn’t left any lasting effects on the house. While Viktor believed her, he had still chosen an upstairs room. Breaking Bad couldn’t have been that much of an exaggeration, could it? 

Chris, true to fashion, had claimed the largest bedroom in the basement, and last he’d checked, was trying to figure out how to hang his thrift store chandelier and “tasteful” nude oil paintings. Taking a left down the hall, Viktor reached the room he’d claimed. It wasn’t very large, but it was warm and cozy. The floor was covered in chocolate brown hardwood, the walls were white, and the ceiling even had a couple wood beams. It reminded him of a ski chalet, and he had immediately impulse ordered one of those stupidly expensive giant arm knitted blankets that he had always wanted. Sure, the floor had some dents, and there were chips in the white plaster on the walls, but it was warm and far better than he had expected. 

Setting the boxes down on the bed he had just finished setting up, he headed back out to the car, just in time to see a gray Prius pull up. 

It backed into the driveway, and not thirty seconds later Phichit burst out of the car with a backpack, shouting about he had to go “claim a space worthy of his awesomeness”. Then the passenger door opened, and out stepped Yuuri. Viktor’s ears heated up instantly, despite his efforts to stay completely collected. Yuuri was just as adorable as Viktor remembered, and he once again thanked every deity he could think of that he would be sharing a home with this man. 

By this time, Yuuri had reached the steps and was smiling up at Viktor a little shyly. Viktor fuzzily wondered whether the whole “speechless because of his beauty” thing would wear off after a while of living with Yuuri. If it didn’t, he was gonna end up looking like the biggest fool on earth. 

“Hey Yuuri!” Viktor’s voice was higher than normal and he cringed internally when he heard the squeakiness of his own greeting.

Yuuri however, didn’t seem to notice. 

“Hi Viktor” he smiled a little bigger. “What do you think of the house?” 

“It’s gorgeous! The upstairs rooms have this beautiful wood paneling that I’m basically obsessed with!” Viktor’s voice had thankfully gone back to normal, and he relaxed a fraction. 

“I’ll be sure to get an upstairs room then.” Yuuri gave a half wave and walked past Viktor, who was currently trying not to grin too widely. He was going be living on the same floor as Yuuri. For a split-second Viktor questioned his sanity, but pushed it aside and labeled it as excitement, he wasn’t in the mood to analyze his current shortage of emotional stability and romantic action. 

Viktor was still standing on the porch when he felt a hot breath on his ear.

“Hey there, loverboy.” Chris drawled. Viktor’s face burned and he heard Phichit cackling off to his left.

“дерьмо!” Viktor cursed under his breath, but he was saved by the arrival of a very oblivious Yuuri.

“Phichit! Can you unlock the car again? I forgot my headphones!” Yuuri’s cheeks were pink and he looked as though he’d sprinted straight from his room upstairs.

Phichit opened his mouth to reply, but his words were drowned out by the rumbling of an engine.

Four heads whipped around at the same time. Yuuri and Phichit perked up at once, waving.

Viktor’s eyes widened. At the end of the driveway was a sleek black motorcycle, and on that motorcycle, was possibly the most intimidating man he’d ever seen. He was dressed in all black, with heavy boots and a leather jacket. He had just pulled off his helmet, and it revealed olive skin and an angular face, and a sharp undercut. 

“Holy shit.” Chris murmured, looking shell-shocked. “Who. Is. He.”

“Otabek! Welcome home!” Yuuri was hurrying down the driveway, still waving and jumping up and down slightly. 

Otabek was smiling, tight-lipped but genuine, and killed the engine on the bike as he hopped off. “Hey, Yuuri.” Viktor watched, still a little taken aback, as the man unclipped the saddlebags from the bike and turned to face the steps. He grinned, however, when he saw Chris, who had gone straight into romance mode. 

“Hey there.” Chris was standing with one hand on the wooden pillar that supported the porch and was wearing his trademark smirk. “I’m Chris.”

Otabek reached the top of the steps and gave Chris a mildly confused look before sticking his hand out to shake. “Otabek Altin.” 

“Come on in and I’ll give you a tour of Maison de Giacometti.”

Otabek shot Yuuri a confused look and continued into the house after Chris, and Viktor felt a tension he didn’t realize he had released. This guy seemed really close to Yuuri. Quiet, shy, Yuuri. Viktor felt a surge of unwarranted jealousy. Just how close were they?

He was startled out of his thoughts by Phichit clapping him on the back. 

“Come on Viktor, we’ve got a housewarming party to plan!” 

 

…..

~Otabek~

 

It was six in the evening, and Otabek had finally finished unpacking his things. After careful consideration, he had chosen one of the three upstairs rooms. He had been thinking about the basement, but a few badly disguised sexual references from Chris had him eager to leave that area of the house. It’s not like he was straight or anything, but he wasn’t fond of people who came on too strong. 

Otabek was extremely shy and consistently struggled to form sentences when he ordered takeout and avoided social situations because his silence was always taken for rudeness. He was lightyears away from being comfortable with people obviously hitting on him, especially when he was stone cold sober. 

Sitting down on his bed, he surveyed the room with satisfaction. The floors were wood, like the rest of the house, but the similarities to the other rooms on the level ended there. Whoever had lived there last had stripped the plaster off the walls to expose faded gray brick underneath, and the ceiling was painted a few shades darker. Chris had likened it to a warehouse, and moved on, obviously not expecting him to like it. But Otabek was fond of neutral colors, and the brick would be good for insulating sound when he was mixing with his DJ equipment. Just then, someone knocked softly on his door. 

“Hey can I come in?” Even muffled through the door, he recognized Yuuri’s soft voice. 

“Sure.”

The door swung open and Yuuri stood for a moment, taking in the room.

“Wow, this is so you! I can’t believe it worked out like that.” Yuuri steeped in and leaned on the door frame. “Anyways, I just came to let you know the pizza should be here in like ten minutes, and we’re gonna start planning our first party.”

“Okay.” Otabek wasn’t much of a partier, but he was excited because a party meant a DJ, and a DJ meant he got to do what he loved. “I’ll be down in five. I’m gonna ditch my riding gear.”

Yuuri smiled, gave an awkward double thumbs up, and walked out. Otabek chuckled at his friends back and turned to search for a pair of sweats.  
…..

~Chris~

Chris was practically vibrating with excitement. They finally had a real house, and now he was doing one of his favorite things: Planning a rager. The pizzas had arrived ten minutes ago, and he was working on his fourth slice while adding different types of alcohol to a steadily growing list. That hottie Otabek (Who was also a DJ wtf so hot) was already in conversation with Yuuri and Viktor, coming up with a few specific songs to add to his premade set list, and trying to figure out where to set up his equipment. Chris had several places he wanted Otabek to stick his *ahem* equipment, and none of it involved Dj-ing. Phichit had checked out five minutes ago and had been texting invites furiously ever since. Sticking the last of his pizza in his mouth, he checked his list one last time before addressing the others.

“I got the essentials, but I’ll pass this around and you guys can add mixers or whatever else you want. I’m making the liquor store run tomorrow since the party is Friday. “

“Thanks man!” Phichit snatched up the list and began adding juices and things at the bottom. Once the paper had circulated, Chris gave it one last glance, and snorted. Someone had underlined tequila three times. He folded it up and grinned widely. This was going to be fucking fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yes, this was an okay chapter and all but prepare yourselves kids because the next chapter is gonna be from the POV of our favorite angry one YURI PLISETSKY. tbh This started as an Otayuri fic mostly but I had to give all my children quality time and now here we are, with more plot lines than I know what to do with (send help).At least we made it to this point and I can start writing scenes with both Yuri and Otabek in the same room! Revolutionary, isn't it! -Important Question- Are these chapters too short? I always feel like I'm writing a ton, but once it's posted it seems really short? Not really sure and I'd appreciate some input. Also according to our Lord and savior google translate “дерьмо!” means "Shit!" in Russian? If anyone can be a more reliable source that'd be great since my Russian is n o n e x i s t e n t. Thanks for reading this trash, and happy holidays everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading! Please comment and leave suggestions, and I'll try to update within a week or so! PS. come screech with me on tumblr @babypepper21


End file.
